Triple Date
by jayL1398
Summary: Sam insists that Gabe, Dean, Cas, Bobby and Crowley go on a triple date much to Bobby's distaste but Crowley secretly loves the idea. Crobby prompt, includes Destiel and Sabriel. Requested on tumblr by gekkyandproud.


"When was the last time we did something fun?" Sam asked the group from behind his laptop.

Dean took his eyes away from the t.v. for a moment to glance at his younger brother. "What d'ya mean, Sammy? This is fun." He continued to eat his bacon cheeseburger he made in Bobby's kitchen.

"That's not what I mean." Sam sighed. "We should go on a triple date. You know, me and Gabe, you and Cas, Bobby and Crowley. We should all go out."

Bobby practically growled from the hallway as he entered the living room. "And why would I want to go out on a date when you four are involved?"

"Because I'm involved too," Crowley said as he disappeared from the couch and appeared right beside Bobby. His lips were only inches from the hunter's. "And because you'll do just about anything to keep me happy and from releasing my hounds out into the open, won't you darling?"

"Please, Bobby. It'll be fun," Sam said before his father figure could say no. "It's not like you'll be alone. You'll have Crowley there."

"Don't I get a say in this?" Dean asked when he started to feel ignored.

Castiel suddenly appeared and walked over to his human. "Dean, what is a triple date? Would I want to go on one of these? Why does it involve all of us?"

"No, Cas. Sammy s being mean. C'mere." He pulled Cas down into his lap and wrapped his arms around him, receiving a smile from the satisfied angel.

"Cas, a triple date is when three couples all go out on a date at the same place and at the same time. So they all have fun together. I'm trying to get you and Dean and Crowley and Bobby to go with me and Gabe. I think you'd enjoy it, but Dean is being stubborn," Sam answered before Dean could make a triple date sound like hell, literally.

"That doesn't sound so bad, Dean. Can we go on this triple date?"

Dean rolled his eyes and shot Sam the middle finger behind Castiel's back before tilting his chin up and replying. "If you really want to, then I guess that we can. If it makes you happy. Knowing your brother though, Gabe will probably be expecting some sort of crazy and wild orgy. That I will no do."

"Okay, so we have Dean and Cas. I'm not even going to ask Gabe, because I know he'll do just about anything as long as it involves me or sweets. Crowley's in, right?" A small nod directed his way told him 'yes'. "C'mon Bobby! You have to!"

"I don't have to do anything, you idgit!"

Crowley had his lips at Bobby's ear once again and was whispering something inaudible to the rest of the group. At first, Bobby cringed, but then visibly relaxed and made a small chuckle. "Oh really?" he asked quietly and looked as if he had forgotten the others in the room.

"Oh really," Crowley confirmed as he pulled away. "How about that every night for the next year?"

"Bobby, you've gotta remember who you're dealing with here," Dean piped in with Cas still in his arms. "We've got a Crossroad's Demon on our hands."

"That don't matter to me, boy. I guess I have no choice, huh?" When both Sam and Crowley shook their heads with wide eyes and huge smiles, Bobby knew he was screwed. "Well, maybe it will be fun. 'Don't mean I'll like it one bit."

"Oh no, Robert. I'll make sure you thoroughly enjoy it," Crowley practically growled much to Dean's distaste.

"Anyway," Sam said loud enough to grab the attention of the elder hunter and his lover. "Why don't we go tomorrow?"

"Oh, tomorrow won't do. I have a very important meeting with a co-worker about my son's spirit. Hopefully I can banish that boy to Hell for good this time and not have it end up like the last. "What about the day after?"

"Really?" Bobby asked Crowley. "So you try to get me to go, but we have to do it on your terms?"

"Oh, Bobby, love. Don't be so harsh like that."

"Wednesday works anyway, Bobby," Sam said with a small shrug. "Better late than never."

Bobby rolled his eyes and glanced at the now-sleeping couple on his recliner. "You're all a bunch of idgits."


End file.
